Transcripts/The Cart Before the Ponies
:chattering :Students: Good morning, Miss Cheerilee! :Cheerilee: Good morning, everypony! I hope you brought your thinking caps, because today we're going to learn about physics! :Scootaloo: Physics? :Cheerilee: Mm-hmm! Specifically, the use of force in energy conversions! In this case, using mechanical work to convert potential energy into kinetic energy! :Apple Bloom: The what now? :Sweetie Belle: Um, Miss Cheerilee? That sounds a bit over our heads. :Scootaloo: Yeah. Why would we even need to know that stuff? :Cheerilee: Oh, it's very important. In fact, you'll most likely end up using it tomorrow. :Apple Bloom: Tomorrow? What for? :Cheerilee: Why, for participating in the... Applewood Derby! :gasping and cheering :Snails: Oh, phew! For a second, I thought we were gonna have to, you know, learn stuff. : :chattering :Scootaloo: We get to race in the Applewood Derby tomorrow? That's so cool! :Apple Bloom: My family's talked about it for years, and now I'm finally old enough to race! :knocking :Cheerilee: Now hold on to your horseshoes, everypony. You've got a lot of work to do before you're ready to race. :Snips: Yeah, but... not schoolwork, right? :Cheerilee: There'll be a block of applewood just like this one waiting for you at Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow, and you've got one day to turn it into a race-ready cart. :groaning :Scootaloo: Oh, yeah... That is a lot of work. :Cheerilee: Mm-hmm. Luckily, you'll each get to pick an older pony to help you! But choose wisely, because they'll also have to ride in the cart with you during the race. :Scootaloo: Hmmm... I think I know just the pony to ask. :Sweetie Belle: Me too! :Apple Bloom: Me three! :Cheerilee: Just remember, everypony. Your cart has to be able to finish the race if you want to win one of the awards. Fastest – for winning the race, naturally. Most traditional – for the best working replica of an original Applewood cart. And most creative – for the cart with the best overall design. :Apple Bloom: dreamily Hoo-wee! Those ribbons are the bees' knees. :Students: dreamily Uh-huh... :Cheerilee: All right then, class! You've got a lot to learn if you want to build a race cart. :groaning :Snips: Aww... I knew there was gonna be a catch! :Sweetie Belle: Wow! Have you seen what the carts used to look like in the olden days? :Apple Bloom: Yeah, I know all about them. When Ponyville started the Derby, they decided to use the wood from our apple trees for the carts. The race has been a part of Sweet Apple Acres ever since. :Sweetie Belle: I just think these old carts look so cool! But I guess you and Applejack will probably win the award for the most traditional, huh? :Apple Bloom: The Apples usually do, but honestly, I'd rather build the fastest cart there is and win the race! :buzzing :Apple Bloom: But... I'm pretty sure Scoot and Rainbow Dash'll take that award. :Scootaloo: You know, I race around so much on my scooter, being the fastest isn't such a big deal. Maybe I'll try to make the wildest looking cart I can think of! :Apple Bloom: Really? :Scootaloo: Sure! If I win most creative, you can totally win the award for fastest! :Sweetie Belle: And I can win the award for most traditional! :Apple Bloom: Sounds like we're all gonna try somethin' different. I can't wait to tell Applejack! :Scootaloo: Let's get to it! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Go, Crusaders! :Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding?! Of course I'll help with the Applewood Derby! I want you to have as much fun as I did when I was a filly! :Scootaloo: Wait, Cloudsdale has a derby too? :Rainbow Dash: Sure! Practically every town in Equestria has one! sighs I still remember racing my cloud cart... :Young Rainbow Dash: This is so awesome! Woo-hoooooo! :Scootaloo: And lemme guess. You won fastest cart. :Rainbow Dash: Heh, obviously! :Scootaloo: So what do you say? Will you help me make my race cart? :Rainbow Dash: Help you? I'm all over it! I've got tons of ideas. :Scootaloo: Don't worry, I've got a lot of— Whoa. Ideas of my own. Um... :breaks :Scootaloo: What are you looking for? :Rainbow Dash: The blueprint for my derby cart, of course! I'll have to change it a little, 'cause this race is on roads, not on clouds. But trust me, your cart is gonna be amazing! :thudding :Scootaloo: Um, okay, Rainbow Dash, thanks! How awesome is this? With Dash on my team, how could anything go wrong? :Applejack: Well, I'm mighty flattered you wanna work with your big sis on your cart. I mean, the Applewood Derby did— :Apple Bloom: —start on our farm. I know. :Applejack: Well, I couldn't be more proud to help my little sister take the prize for most traditional. :Apple Bloom: Actually, I was kinda thinking of somethin' else. Like... fastest? :Applejack: scoffs Fastest? Apple Bloom, things aren't like they were in the old days. The fastest cart now has gotta be slick and modern and— :Apple Bloom: Exactly! :Applejack: Not Apple at all. The Apples win most traditional. We have since the Derby started! Why would anypony want to win anythin' else? Now why don't you head off and get some chamomile vines, some hickory sticks, and some apple barrels, and I'll show you what an Apple family cart should look like! :Apple Bloom: I guess I do have a family tradition to uphold... :Rarity: gasps The Applewood Derby?! giggling Of course I'll help! :Sweetie Belle: Wow. Uh, Rarity, I didn't know you'd be this excited. :Rarity: Me? Oh, why, I'm just itching to right an old wrong from long, long ago! :Rarity: narrating I designed my own cart when I was just a filly, and I was positive I was going to win the prize for most creative, hooves down! But I came in second. Second! :Sweetie Belle: You? Second in most creative? To whom?! :cheering :cracks :Rarity: narrating But I learned a valuable lesson. :Rarity: I learned to know my audience, and the race cart audience wants big! They want bold! :opens :Rarity: Chop chop! Everypony out! :Upper class ponies: chattering :Rarity: We've got work to do! :closes :Rarity: This will take all of my considerable skills... to self :scribbling :Rarity: ...but I will fashion the biggest and boldest Derby cart to ever win the prize for most creative! :Sweetie Belle: Actually, I was sorta thinking of something more... traditional? :Rarity: Oh! tittering Please, darling, leave tradition to the Apples. We're doing big, we're doing bold! to self Soon the prize for most creative will finally be in my hooves! :Sweetie Belle: You mean my hooves. :Rarity: Yes, that's what I said – my hooves. Darling, I hope you're ready to get an early start tomorrow! :Sweetie Belle: Uh... how early? :twittering :rattling :Sweetie Belle: yawns groans Rarity, the sun's not even up yet. :Applejack: Oh, apples, quit complainin'! In my day, we were up even earlier! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I'd get up in the middle of the night if it means my cart crosses that finish line first and wins fastest! :Rarity: And my cart wins most creative! :Applejack: And my cart wins most traditional! Hoo-wee, it's gonna be a good day! :Scootaloo: You mean our carts, right? :Rarity: Yes, that's what we said, darling. :Applejack: Yup. :Rainbow Dash: Our carts. :Apple Bloom: Their carts? It almost sounds like they're planning on building them without us. :Sweetie Belle: I'm sure they meant "our" carts. Like, the team cart, right? :Scootaloo: Of course! I mean, they're all our older sisters. Practically. Plus, they've all done this before. I'm sure they know best. Let's just buckle down and get to work! :rattling :and handiwork noises :Scootaloo: straining :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, where have you been? I've only got 'til noon to make the fastest cart ever! :Scootaloo: Uh, about that. I was really thinking of going for the most creative prize. I mean, I know all about speed already, so... :Rainbow Dash: Exactly! It's all about speed! You've gotta get across the finish line to win a prize, so we might as well get there first, right? Hey, I left a bunch of paint cans by the road. Bring them up here, would ya? Nothing as fun as painting racing stripes on the winning cart! :sawing :Scootaloo: sighs Right... Fun... :Apple Bloom: Spendin' time buildin' a cart with my big sister? Why, this is just tee-riffic! Um... how can I'' help? :'Applejack': You can feast your eyes on... this! I-I mean, it ain't quite finished yet. :'Apple Bloom': Oh, good. :'Applejack': But don't it have the makin's of the best cart you ever did see? Uh... is somethin' wrong, Apple Bloom? :'Apple Bloom': Actually, I was kinda thinkin' of somethin' a little more modern. And less rickety. With maybe a chance of winning? :'Applejack': Bless my hooves, I thought we covered this! Tradition is all that counts! And who knows tradition better than Apples? Nopony, that's who! So are you an Apple, or are you an Apple? snorts :'Apple Bloom': I'm an Apple, but... what if I just take off this fringe? :crunch :'Applejack': No, not the fringe! :crash :'Applejack': Ugh! Why, shoot! Now I've gotta start all over from scratch, and it's almost race time! :'Apple Bloom': Oh. So, maybe we can redesign it then? Just a little. :'Applejack': No time! And who'd want to redesign somethin' that's already perfect? :'Apple Bloom': Right... Perfect... :'Sweetie Belle': Okay, so I sketched out some of my ideas. :of wrenching :'Sweetie Belle': How about a nice yellow fringe on top? :'Rarity': muffled Oh-ho-ho-ho, darling, normal the fringe is not exactly ''big! And that yellow is the least bold color I can imagine! :Sweetie Belle: Well, it doesn't have to be yellow. But I really do love the old-timey style. Like this. :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, precious face, "old-timey" is just another word for passé. Remember, big and bold! I do have a reputation to uphold! It was one thing to lose as a filly, but can you imagine if I didn't win the most creative now? Ponies might stop buying my couture! :Sweetie Belle: But we're supposed to be doing this together! :Rarity: Yes, of course we are, darling. In fact, we just finished. Voila! I know. You're speechless. Well, if that isn't big and bold, I don't know what is! Isn't it wonderful? to self :Sweetie Belle: sighs Right... Wonderful... :music :chattering :Apple Bloom: tired Hey, Crusader... How's it goin'? :Sweetie Belle: sighs Rarity's definitely made the biggest, boldest cart anypony's ever seen. :Apple Bloom: Wow. Well, Applejack's built somethin' so traditional, it's practically an antique. :Scootaloo: sighs No matter what I say, there's no talking Rainbow Dash out of making the fastest cart in Equestria. :Sweetie Belle: Doesn't look like any of us ended up with what we wanted. :Apple Bloom: But... I'm sure our older sisters know what they're doin'. Right? :Scootaloo: Right... :Sweetie Belle: Right. :Apple Bloom: And even if our carts aren't exactly what we had in mind, it'll still be fun to drive them to the finish line. :Sweetie Belle: Sure! The race is the best part! :Apple Bloom: Yeah! CMCs behind the wheels! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: cheering :Cheerilee: Derby racers to the starting line! Derby racers to the starting line! :Rainbow Dash: The race is about to start, Scootaloo! You better shake a leg if you wanna ride in the winning cart! :Rarity: You, too, Sweetie Belle. There's only one seat left aboard this creative masterpiece, and it's just for you. Woo-hoo! :Applejack: Whoa, ponies! Wait for me! This traditional cart handles at the exact perfect pace – slow! And I got the passenger seat all warmed up for ya, Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Passenger seat?! :rolling :Scootaloo: grunts They're the only older ponies driving! :Sweetie Belle: First they built the carts, now they're gonna drive them?! :Apple Bloom: I know they were all excited to help, but I don't think they're really helping anymore. :Scootaloo: We better hurry if we wanna be a part of this race at all! :Cheerilee: Um, aren't you all missing somepony? :Applejack: They'll be along. :Cheerilee: And, uh, hushed usually the younger ponies drive the carts. :Rarity: chuckles Darling, do these look like usual carts to you? :belts clicking :Cheerilee: fanfare Racers! On your marks, get set, go! :Sweetie Belle: screams :Scootaloo: screams :Apple Bloom: turns into a grunt Can't we go any faster?! :Applejack: Faster? Don't be silly. This is perfect! :Apple Bloom: groans :rolling :crash :groaning :Rarity: Oh! My beautiful swan cart is an ugly duckling! :Applejack: And my old-time cart is a rootin' tootin' wreck! :Rainbow Dash: straining It still counts as a win if I push my cart across, right? :bouncing :Cutie Mark Crusaders: They're not your carts! :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: Huh? :Apple Bloom: We were supposed to design them! :Scootaloo: And we were supposed to drive them! :Sweetie Belle: The Derby was supposed to be for us, not the three of you! Now you've ruined it for everypony! :Rarity: Mmmh... :crunch :Rarity: Yes, well, I suppose we might have gotten a teensy bit carried away... :Applejack: But I thought you all wanted our help. :Apple Bloom: We did! We wanted your help to build our carts. But we all ended up with carts that are what each of you wanted! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: But why didn't you say anything? :Scootaloo: You've all done the race before. I just figured you knew best! :Sweetie Belle: Plus it's hard to speak up to older ponies. :Rarity: Oh, I certainly understand that. But you mustn't think older ponies automatically know best. :Rainbow Dash: And we probably could have done a better job of listening to you. :Applejack: Oof. I guess we owe all three of you an apology. :Apple Bloom: Maybe not just us. :Rainbow Dash: laugh Um, how do you feel about a do-over? :Cheerilee: I think that's a wonderful idea! But maybe the older ponies should sit this one out. :Scootaloo: Thanks for helping us fix up our carts. Pretty creative, right? :Apple Bloom: I know it's not traditional, but it sure looks fast, don't it? :Rarity: You know, darling, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that yellow fringe is rather bold after all. :Sweetie Belle: Thanks, everypony. We couldn't have done it without you. :rolling :Applejack: Yup, I sure am glad Miss Cheerilee agreed to run the race over again. :Cheerilee: Well, it isn't every year I get to say this twice, but... Derby racers to the starting line! Derby racers to the starting line! Racers! On your marks, get set... go! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: And it's probably best keeping all the grown-ups on the sidelines. But... what are we supposed to do now? :Rarity: I think I'' have an idea. :'Rarity': through straw Ahhh! Much better! Honestly, I'm not sure why we wanted to race those carts in the first place. :'Rainbow Dash': Seriously! sighs This is the most relaxed I've been all day. :cheering :rolling :'Rainbow Dash': ''Go, Scootaloo, go! Woo-woo-woo-woo! Uhh, I mean... laugh This is the life. Right, ponies? sighs :credits